megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:D-BoyWheeler
Yay! You finally decided to join. WELCOME! You couldn't wait for me to provide the enemy sprites... Most are awesome, but I will replace the Pukar sprite since the color palette was altered in GIF format. --RMX 02:53, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Thanks, RingManX. Yeah, and again, sometimes I think the enemy names were not meant to be translated. Oh, and I sometimes make placeholders for enemies. In Mega Man 7, the only enemies I know have not been given names of yet is that fat blue floating enemy (it's similar to Renbakun) and the purple cannon enemy. Let's start with those. Stage Names Just so you know, speculation belongs apart from the knowledge base. Speculation includes your stage names, which I have begun to remove from the pages. But I couldn't let this creativity go to waste, so I put them in the Stage Names page, which is now in the Fanstuff. --'BLAZE HEATNIX' 01:44, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :Just noting that the Stage Names where moved to Fanon wiki. --''Quick'' (talk) 23:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) About Ciel Yeah, um, about that cute scientist Ciel. For my next fic (God willing)... this is my thought on Ciel. Unless there is explicit evidence that Ciel chose to be single her whole life, it just doesn't seem right for her to remain single forever--Ciel MUST'VE found love somewhere, somehow. So I might make a future fic of Ciel finding romance. <3 --'D-Boy Wheeler' (May 31, 2007) After Mega Man X: Command Mission Your fan fiction is pretty interesting. I will read it more in-depth when I have a little more time. We do know, though, what happens to some degree after the events of Mega Man X: Command Mission, which takes place sometime around the 2210s. However, there is a pretty big gap between then and the time that Mega Man Zero takes place (around the 2360s?). I've been working on an in-depth Time Line for a while now with some others, and you might find that interesting: Mega Man Time Line. --Brahman 21:08, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Reply: Yeah, but as I mentioned the fic's discussion, ANYONE can make a Mega Man fic, but the masters know how to make their fics try to fit in the official canonical timeline somehow. --D-Boy : Since you like fan fics, you will probably like this one from the guys over at Mechanical Maniacs, which attempts to wrap-up the Classic Series: Mechanical Maniacs: Mega Man 9 Concept. --Brahman 00:35, 1 June 2007 (UTC) You can delete the fan art here. I'm currently moving the art to the Fanon. So you can go ahead and delete my fanstuff here. --D-BoyWheeler 16:03, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :They were already deleted, as all images were moved to the Fanon wiki. Your art is pretty good. :) --''Quick'' (talk) 23:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, Quick! Did you see my idea for Mega Man Whose Line is it Anyway? D-BoyWheeler 15:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC)